The Last Person I Expected
by FallenThrough
Summary: Hermione Granger seemed to have the perfect life but little did everyone know what she was hidding on the inside. She thought that nobody would understand but the person who did was the last person she expected!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: September First

**Disclaimer- **I **DO NOT **own Harry Potter or anything else created by the lovely Ms. JK Rowling (who we all know and love D) she owns it **ALL**!

**A/N- **Okay anyway this is my very first fic and I am so excited to be writing one of my very own! Please don't be to mean if you hate it just break it to me gentley please... in a review. Or on the other hand if you love it then...leave a review. Either way good or bad please tell me what you think. Also this will NOT go exactly with what happened in HBP because to be honest it upset me a little(but it may have some **small spoliers)**. If you haven't read it yet then you have no idea what I'm talking about, but if you did thenI am guessing you do.Please feel free to tell me what you thought about HBP! One more thing beforeI let you go...all character thoughts will be in italics.

Enough of my rambling on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: September First**

As the sun set on the last day of August a girl sat wondering why she was so unhappy. To those around her she had the perfect life…she had a loving family, the best friends the world had ever known, she was the top student of her year and was made head girl. And tomorrow she would be returning to her last year at the place she called home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she sat and thought _no one understands_ little did she know, not that far away sat a boy watching the same sun set and feeling the same exact thing.

The next morning came so quickly and Hermione woke with the sun as usual. When she finally adjusted her eyes to the beautiful day that awaited her she started to read a book. It was one she had read many times before and since it was the start of her last school year she decided to keep up with her 7 year tradition. A half hour later she put down _Hogwarts, A History_ and made a mental note to finish on her way to King's Cross Station where she would board the Hogwarts Express. She hopped in the shower and put on some muggles clothes and headed down stairs for breakfast.

She was greeted by her parents and the smell of her mother's pancakes. As she was eating breakfast with her family, an owl flew through the open kitchen window and landed right next to Hermione. "Is that a letter from school sweetie?" her mother asked in a cheerful voice. As Hermione untied the letter she saw the Hogwarts crest and nodded in response to her mothers' question. She gave the owl some of her bacon and as it flew away she opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

First of all I would like to congratulate you on receiving the position of Head Girl. I know that you will do an excellent job and make Gryffindor and myself very proud! Lastly, I would like to inform you that there will be a heads meeting with myself in the heads compartment promptly at one o'clock. There you shall be told exactly what your job entails and there you will also meet this year's Head Boy.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

After Hermione read her letter she excused her self from the table and went to get her trunk. When she returned downstairs her father put her trunk in the car and they started to make their way to King's Cross Station and Hermione resumed reading _Hogwarts, A History_.

After what felt like ages he had finally drifted off to sleep when his mother came in to wake him up. "Draco, dear wake up, you leave for Hogwarts today," said his mother –in his opinion a voice way to cheerful to be used before 8:30 in the morning. "You wouldn't want to miss the train, now would you?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes and said "no mum" while thinking how happy he was to be getting out of the manor.

Draco had spent most of the summer in his room or out on the Quidditch pitch- not that he minded doing this but it was just to avoid his father. See, this year after graduating he would officially be old enough to join a group called the Death Eaters. Now, most people in Slytherin would be honored to do just that, give there lifelong service to the Dark Lord, but Draco on the other hand was NOT one of these people. He was not one who liked to be told what do and in his opinion these "Death Eaters" were just mindless idiots with no brain of there own. But he couldn't very well tell that to his father being that he was one of these mindless idiots. So he had spent the whole summer avoiding his father and trying to come up with a plan on how to get out of becoming a Death Eater at the end of his last year at Hogwarts. Well, to say the least he failed miserable on both accounts. He still did not have a plan that would work and yesterday he had had an ugly run-in with his father.

Draco had planned his exit and entrance of the house so that he wouldn't have to see his father. But by the end of the summer Lucius realized what his son was up to. Yesterday he decided to come home 15 min. later than normal which made his entrance almost exactly the same time as his sons.

**Flashback**

Draco looked at his watch…9:30. _Good_ _Lucius has been home for 15 min. and_ _will already be in his study. I have 15 min. to get in the house before he goes to the kitchen for his snack._

He was walking down the hall and thought _I made it_ when a hand appeared on his shoulder. "Draco, good your back, we need to talk," said Lucius as he directed his son in to his study. _Shit he caught me!_

"What is it Father?"

"Well we need to talk about your future…"

_Here it comes _

"and when you will be joining the Dark Lord."

_Man I called that one…this is gonna be hell…well here goes nothing._

"As you know you were…"

'_Were' shit I knew this was gonna be bad _

"supposed to join us at the end of the year but with receiving Head Boy things have changed," his father told him with his usual smirk. "My Lord thinks that the sooner you are initiated the better, that way he will have another spy at Hogwarts…"

_great just great_…

"So, when you come home for Christmas you will become one of us! While you are at school I will send you letters on how the plan is coming. But if everything goes off without a hitch-which it will- by the time you get back from Christmas Holiday you WILL be a Death Eater," his father finished in a rather intimidating voice.

**End Flashback**

Draco thought over the happenings of yesterday while in the shower. He then he put on his favorite muggle clothes a pair of jeans and a tight fitting black sweater. Draco headed downstairs in hopes that his father had gone in to work early. _No such luck._ Surprisingly, his father said nothing more about becoming a Death Eater and then Draco realized why…_the subject has always upset mum._ The Malfoys ate their breakfast in silence while reading there respective owl post. As Draco read his letter from Professor McGonagall he could not stop wondering who had been made this year's Head Girl.

He continued thinking about it on the way to Kings Cross Station when it hit him like a ton of bricks…_Granger! Of course it has to be that mudblood she is the top in the year and she is best friends with 'the boy who lived'. I can't believe I have to share a common room with that bag of filth. Please let it be anyone else…anyone…_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay that was the first chapter of The Last Person I Expected. Many many thanks go out to my wonderful beta slytherin-kittycat whom without I would be totally lost. Thanks also go out to you my lovely readers and there is only one thing I ask you to do for me...and that would be to review. Thanks so much and I hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Discalimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: Hey guys finally chapter 2 is up! I am going to say sorry right now for the length...i know it's short! I have been so busy with school and vacation and that is my lame excuse as to why i took so long to update!I would love to thank my wonderful reviewers and everyone who read my story! Well enough from me...on to chapter two...

* * *

Just as Hermione reached the last page of _Hogwarts, A History,_ King's Cross Station came into view. She closed the book and as soon as the car was parked she jumped out. She couldn't wait to start her last year as Head Girl, so she loaded her things onto a trolley and said her goodbyes to her parents. As soon as they were out of waving distance she ran as fast as she could towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten!

As she appeared on the other side of the barrier Hermione immediately started to look for her best friends who see hadn't seen since the end of 6th year. She was so excited to see them again and was looking forward to seeing how much they had changed over the summer. Hermione guessed that Ron would still have his freckles and would be around 6'2 and that Harry would still not be able to control his hair. But as for Ginny she hadn't a clue, she was always the least predictable out of the group. As Hermione was still pondering this she ran into someone. (A/N: Three guesses who! If you guess right you shall get a sugar quill!)

"Oh, I am so sorry, please let me help yo- …" Hermione started but was interrupted.

"Oy Granger! Watch where you're going," said a very aggravated Slytherin!

"Sorry, Zabini I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." (A/N: I bet you all thought it was gonna be Draco! Well you're wrong and no sugar quills for you! More for me evil laughs… I mean I am so sorry you got it wrong!)

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mudblood," Zabini said laughing as he pushed Hermione back to the ground. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse Malfoy and the rest of his cronies showed up just in time to mock her.

"Look it's the mudblood on the ground where she belongs, she is just as low as a house elf," smirked a very arrogant blonde boy.

"Shove off Malfoy," screamed a very angry Hermione as she picked herself of the ground.

"Tsk, tsk mudblood is that anyway to talk to a pureblood?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said with a smirk of her own, "What's the matter Malfoy, has the big bad ferret run out of creative ways to try and insult me? Don't you think 'mudblood' is getting a little old? You have only been using it since what, second year?"

Malfoy just stared at Hermione, open-mouthed, he could not believe bookworm Granger had just told him off and then smirked. That was his thing and she had used it against him. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice…

"And another thing Malfoy just because you are a "pureblood" doesn't make you better than everyone else, which is very apparent by the way you can't even come up with a simple comeback!" With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away knowing that she had won! _Hermione-1 Malfoy- 0! That will show him I am not putting up with any of his crap this year! I bet his is still standing there starching his head! _

Hermione had finally loaded her trunk on the train and was now looking for her friends. She had checked almost every compartment and decided _if they are not in one of the next two I give up! They can come find me!_ As she opened the door and stepped inside she was bombarded with her friends' greetings.

"AH! OMG! I missed you so much!" Ginny screamed as she ran towards Hermione to give her a hug!

"Hey Gin! I missed you too! You look-" _Wow! She certainly grew up over the summer! _Ginny was now about 5'5 and had lost all her baby fat. Her trademark Weasley hair fell just below her shoulders into small curls which made her look very sophisticated. "–amazing," Hermione finished with a smile.

Ginny blushed, turning as red as her hair and managed to choke out a "thanks 'Mione" before really noticing how much her best friend had changed too. Hermione's once unruly and frizzy hair had finally calmed down; it was naturally wavy and fell half way down her back. Ginny also noticed that Hermione's robes looked a little baggy, which she took to mean that she had lost weight but didn't want to show it off. Hermione had always told her that she wanted someone to love her for what she was on the inside and not for what she was on the outside. While Ginny was silently debating on telling her how amazing she looked this year, Hermione and the guys were having their reunion.

* * *

A/N: Review! 


End file.
